The Best is Yet to Come
by BlackFloyd03
Summary: A Freddy-Katie .. No Future-Tense , Takes place 2 weeks after the battle of the bands.
1. Hair Pulls and Short Walks

Katie Sank down 5 feet in her chair making a Creative Design around the lyrics of a Metallica song she loved:  
  
So close; No matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters  
  
She began writing out the lyrics to Jonathan Richman's "Roadrunner", which is arguably one of the first punk songs , but was pissed off and tired because of the heat and humidity. All she needed was her hair pulled. She turned around to the spiky-haired punk behind her.  
  
"Goddamit Freddy, quit it", she said with a pleading look. "I'm not in the mood".  
  
Freddy put on a fake excited look. "Wait – so you were every other time I did it!?"  
  
"Not funny. I'm just not in the mood to slap you upside the face today".  
  
"Oh Kaitlin", he began, making sarcastic faces. "It's so kind of you to sustain from slapping me...!"  
  
"How about YOU, Katie?"  
  
Katie turned around to Ms. Dunham  
  
"I'm going to agree with Summer, Ms. Dunham", Katie replied folding her hands on the desk.  
  
Katie knew by now to half-listen to what was going on. It wasn't worth it to receive a phone-call home, have her parents come down to school for a meeting , hear the "Importance of Academics" speech , and above all get her seat changed away from the boy who took her heart away.  
  
"Nice one, Slick", Freddie said as he put his arm around his chair and put his leg out into the aisle.  
  
Katie didn't say anything. Almost.  
  
"I'm not slick , I just don't have ADD. I can talk AND listen, you know", she said turning around with a pissed-off look. She hooked her hand onto her chair, waiting for a response.  
  
"Ouch , that hit me right...here", Freddie said putting his hand over his heart and slanting his head up to the ceiling, as if pleading for God's help. "But it bounced off my chest of steel", Freddy began , looking at Katie, "And hit you right .. There", and he touched Katie's nose and looked at Ms. Dunham to proceed to pretending to pay attention.  
  
Katie smiled and turned around. Even the smallest touch of Freddy's finger gave her the chills. Suddenly the heat didn't bother her.  
  
RRRRIIINNNGGGG  
  
The bell rang and Katie woke up from her fantasyland. It was the last period of the day. She could go home. Finally.  
  
Keyword: Could  
  
...For, she COULD always go to Freddy's.  
  
Just two weeks after the battle of the bands, Ms. Dunham was back from the hospital, only to return for that one Friday and have to return on Monday.  
  
Katie swung her Horace Green bag across her chest; and her destination: walk slowly to the front of the room to exit, and hope Freddy stops her.  
  
"Freeze Slick", she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You have two choices. One, I walk you home, or two, you come to my house and we chill for a while", Freddy Jones said in a jokingly demanding voice. He smiled and broke his hard face. "No really, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Nothing...", She said, expecting Freddy to decide where their destination was for the day.  
  
"Then lets to go mi casa. We'll stop at your house along the way so you can change". He looked at her for an okay, and when she nodded, he took his hand off her shoulder and dragged her by her upper arm out of the classroom and busy hallways.  
  
"Warm weather sucks", Freddy said sluggishly walking. "I stick to my seat and it makes most people smell bad. And I like my sweatshirts. And I can't skateboard. Christ it's just stupid."  
  
"They're opening an indoor park on 20th and 4th", Katie began in reference to his skateboarding comment. "It's supposed to be huge, it'll be hidden off in the middle of the block behind the car repair station".  
  
"Yeah but you gotta pay money for that crap"  
  
"You're loaded", Katie said laughing. "Yeah but my parents don't like giving me money and I don't wanna blow it on skating on ramps", Freddy said, sounding more tired.  
  
"Your parents always used to give you money", Katie said, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"Ehh...Yeah. But now they're afraid I'll 'blow it' on CDs and clothes they don't like"  
  
Katie shrugged. They walked for another 5 minutes or so and arrived at Katie's. There was a note on the door.  
  
Katie, Your father is at work and I had to work an extra shift for a patient who needed a root canal.  
  
Katie Cringed.  
  
I won't be home until tonight, If you don't have your keys, call my cell. Love, Mom  
  
She looked at the sign and envied her mom's handwriting for 10 more seconds.  
  
"...Do you have your keys, Or...?", Freddy asked, shaking his head a little bit.  
  
"Huh – Oh, yeah, um, yeah"  
  
She pulled her keys out of a pocket in her Horace Green Bag. She turned the keys twice to the right and once to the left. It opened. They could feel the cold air from the air conditioner from the crack of the door.  
  
They dropped their stuff next to the sectional couches on the off-white rugs and entered the dining room and ran up the gigantic stairs. They went into her room.  
  
"Does that happen a lot?", Freddy asked leaning back on his elbows on Katie's bed.  
  
"Does what happen a lot?"  
  
"Do you get left home, like does your mom work extra shifts ALL the time?" Freddy asked, sounding almost a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah... usually twice a week at least", Katie said, Snatching a Black Wife beater from her drawer and slamming it shut.  
  
"How come you don't call? You shouldn't have to chill here by yourself", Freddy said, pretending to be pissed off.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's not that bad"  
  
"Hold on, Lemme rephrase this for you", Freddy said in a soft tone. "Why don't you call to chill more often , since the dawn of the band you don't call as much and I miss you". Freddy was never one to hold back, but he was almost sorry he left in the "I miss you" bit.  
  
"Trust me your not missing much", Katie said throwing a pair of fitted hip- hugger jeans on the floor next to the tank top. 


	2. Friendships

I'm gonna try to make this one a little bit longer.  
  
Summerkitti – Thanks=] I have a learning disability by the way , so I've always had trouble with that stuff , but I'm trying to make the best of it with spell check.  
  
Naners 77 – Thanks dude , glad u think so=] I also read your story; in fact, it was the first school of rock fic I ever read. I really like it and I hope you continue it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Freddy Shrugged. "You could still like come over and stuff. We can practice and stuff. And then if u decide to spend the day we could eat and ... well , yeah , stuff", Freddy finished with a nod and a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"That's quite a vocabulary Freddy", Katie responded pretending to be impressed.  
  
"Hey my name rhymes with vocabulary. Wicked."  
  
"I gotta change, give me a minute", Katie said picking up her clothes on the floor. She went through an archway to a bathroom.  
  
Freddy got up and was looking around. He stumbled upon her CD player. It was always an interest of his to see what people had in their CD players. Just to see what she REALLY listened to, he thought wickedly.  
  
He pressed the reject button, and a three-way CD dispenser popped out, unveiling a Metallica, Doors and—hold on, Metallica?  
  
Freddy could ever so freshly remember the arguments him and Katie would have. Metallica was one of Freddy's favorite bands, but certainly not one of Katie's, or so he thought.  
  
The Name of the CD was "Ride the lightning", definitely their last album before they sold out with albums like "Saint Anger"...Also Ironic, because in arguments Katie would point out the flaws of "Fade to Black".  
  
Just like an argument they had last week... i   
  
"Lars adds a 'WHAAHH' to everything. Yeah, that's talent", Katie said rolling her eyes.  
  
They were on their way to Freddy's on a Saturday morning after going into the village for a walk.  
  
"Hey, just because my man likes to add some excitement to the music doesn't mean they don't have talent", Freddy came back, sounding satisfied with his comeback.  
  
"Argue as you may, I'll never give in. Fade to black was a disgrace: Completely Pink Floyd. They Bite. They're completely unoriginal and—"  
  
"You don't like them", Fredrick interrupted, "simply because they're my favorite band—that's it—isn't it?", Freddy said with a sarcastic disgust.  
  
"Yes, Fredrick, You've got me there. We like the same movies, same video games, and have the same friends. But I refuse to like the same bands as you", Katie came back in a passionate sarcastic voice.  
  
/i  
  
And there was Freddy staring down the "Ride the lightning" Album. 'Well', he thought. 'Maybe she just wanted to see what I saw in it. Or maybe she only likes one song. Or maybe it's one of her friends'.  
  
Katie came out in her black wife beater and fitted hip-huggers. She was wearing classic black converses, and her hair was limply wavy.  
  
Freddy was staring at Katie a little too long and she finally blurted out, "What? Have you never seen a girl before?".  
  
"Yes I have. I've seen them Naked too. Let's go.", He said shutting the CD player and pressing the power button, to turn it off.  
  
"You've so never seen a girl naked Freddy", Katie said, sounding more sure than she was about the matter.  
  
"Maybe not up close and personal but one day it shall happen. Everyone thinks Freddy is hot. I think Freddy is hot", Freddy said smiling rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Freddy thinks Freddy is hot, because Freddy is incredibly full of himself!", Katie said with a fake smile.  
  
"Damn straight", Freddy said nodding enthusiastically.  
  
"Woah, gangsta Freddy chimes in with an original line", Katie said heading towards the door.  
  
When they got downstairs Freddy picked up his bag and they went out the door. Katie ripped the note from her mom off the door, crumpled it, and threw it out in the garbage can.  
  
Freddy shut the gate behind them. He looked at Katie and realized something different. "You look different", Freddy said scrunching his eyebrows.  
  
Katie Shrugged. "What exactly looks so different?"  
  
Freddy shrugged back. "I don't know, you look different".  
  
Katie sighed as Freddy reached back from the gate and walked towards his house. "And, now that we've addressed that twice, is it a good different, or a bad different?"  
  
Freddy Shrugged, yet again. "It's a Good Different", he began, "For someone who looks like Dewey", he added.  
  
"Not funny", Katie began. "And you're not so attractive, yourself, so keep it shut".  
  
"I was just kidding", Freddy said, imitating a 4-year-old. "It's a good different. You look... prettier".  
  
"Um, Thanks", Katie responded, not sure if it was a compliment.  
  
Two blocks into their walk, they passed Zack's and they both were pondering to ask the other if they should get Zack.  
  
"Hey you wanna—", they both began  
  
"What?", Freddy asked nodding politely. They stopped walking.  
  
"No, what were you gonna say?", she asked standing up perfectly straight.  
  
"Well I wanna gonna ask if you wanted to get Zack, what were you gonna ask?", he asked a little awkwardly.  
  
"Same", she said, awkwardly smiling.  
  
Freddy nodded towards the stairs, he jumped the low fence and Katie followed.  
  
The Ding-Dong of the Doorbell echoed through the front porch. They stood on either side of the porch, leaning on the railings.  
  
His dad opened the door.  
  
Freddy never really got along too well with Zack before the band, him and Frankie just kind of kicked it back in the back of the room, even if Frankie often went on to his other friends. In cases like that, Freddy would lone it. He'd stress his hard-ass attitude even more to prove to everyone he didn't need friends. Katie knew different. Him and Katie used to hangout outside school a lot, since they were much younger, but it seemed in school they just didn't mesh. In fact, if it weren't for the band, Freddy would still be kickin' it in the back with Frankie. Alone.  
  
"Hey Mr. M, Zack home?", Freddy asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah, come in guys", Zack's father opened the door to the living room. Zack's family was loaded, but they preferred to keep it simple, and maintained their life in an average family's home.  
  
Katie and Freddy went into Zack's room in the back where he was restringing his guitar. When Zack got angry, he had a [two week old] reputation for strumming a little too hard.  
  
"Hey man!"  
  
"Hey Freddy, what's goin' on man?"  
  
They exchanged a pound and Katie followed into the room behind Freddy.  
  
"Hey Zack!", Katie said closing the door behind her. She sat down next to him. "What you up to?".  
  
"Ah just restringing... my dad's been getting on my case", Zack said shaking his head and looking down at his guitar.  
  
"Oh, what happened to STEP OFF, Zack?", Freddy asked teasingly.  
  
"Hey now, it wasn't my choice of words", Zack said still smiling, "Dewey put the spotlight on me".  
  
The trio spent the next 10 seconds smiling and laughing, and Zack popped the question.  
  
"So what brings you to the home of my 'perfect' family?" Zack asked pulling at the 'A' chord he just re-strung.  
  
"Me and Katie were on our way to my house and we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out", Freddy answered with his leg up on the wall, picking up a few CDs on the side table.  
  
"Sure", Zack said with a shrug. He sat down on the floor, balancing himself on his feet, dragging his case from underneath the bed. He pulled his guitar off the couch and started to put his guitar inside the case. "Where's your bass, Katie?", Zack asked turning around from his guitar case.  
  
"Home", she answered a little uneasily. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, what time is it?", Zack asked scrunching his face a little.  
  
Freddy looked down at his watch. "Almost 4", he replied with an eyebrow lift.  
  
"Well, band practice is at 5:30, don't you think you should bring your bass to Freddy's?", Zack asked with a little shrug, zipping his guitar case shut.  
  
"Oh snap!", Katie responded.  
  
"Yeah I forgot too. We can stop by your house", Freddy said, as if no big deal.  
  
"Um yeah I still gotta change out of my uniform," Zack said taking some clothes from his drawers. "So why don't you guys just chill here a sec, I'll be right back". He closed the drawers and went into the bathroom.  
  
Freddy put down the CDs and sat next to Katie, who had her legs folded up on the bed with her hands on either side of her body. Freddy put his ankle up on his other leg and put his head back.  
  
"Should we stop to get the rest of the class?" Freddy asked, rolling his head in Katie's direction. He looked at her waiting for a response. "You know, for practice".  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, we'll ask Zack when he comes back".  
  
Freddy nodded. "You know, me and Zack never really talked before the band." Freddy began. "I mean, in kindergarten, but that was a different story. I guess it's kind of weird. You don't talk to someone for 5 years and then you're giving each other beats to jam to."  
  
"Yeah... I guess I know what you mean", Katie replied with a sigh.  
  
"What's on your mind", Freddy asked nudging her arm.  
  
"I don't know", Katie said shaking her head a little. "It's just that maybe it's like we're all being forced to like each other. Just knowing we have to see each other every day, not just in school anymore". 


	3. An hour and a half of eternity

"C'mon Katie that's crap", Freddy said in the nicest way possible, smiling a little.  
  
"Then why is it that we're all so nice to each other now?", Katie asked sounding upset. "If you showed up at Zack's doorstep 4 weeks ago, he'd be terrified, wondering why Freddy Jones was looking for him. And I don't mean that as a compliment either"  
  
"We're all nice to each other because we share stuff in common," he explained. "We share the band, we share likings of the same music, we share talent, skill, and even the security and the roadies share respect. Remember the pledge? We pledge allegiance TO THE BAND, Katie; not what Dewey tells us to do. It's something we enjoy doing together. If we didn't enjoy each other's company, we would have been out a long time ago. Dewey didn't MAKE us do anything. We're all committed to the band voluntarily. And even if you don't like someone in the band, you have MAJOR respect for them because day after day they bust their ass to make it to practices on time. I was late almost everyday for school before Dewey came along and taught me to drum; I was lazy and no one cared if I came or not. Why do you think I was put in the back, Katie?" Freddy finished, sincerely staring at Katie. He thought about how pretty she was and how scared she looked of him at that moment.  
  
"I—", Katie began.  
  
"I'm sorry", Freddy interrupted. "That was a little much... but I don't want anyone having doubts about us being in this together. This is your new family Katie. We're not the family that leaves you home alone at least a few days a week so we can give someone a root canal. We're the family that's gonna have your ass until the day you die. We're the ones that love you more than anyone, a hundred hours from now and a hundred years from now".  
  
"You're right..." She began. Freddy nearly cringed at the thought of someone thinking he was right. Katie continued, "I guess I just didn't think about it deep enough. It's just all happening so fast you don't know what to think about any of it".  
  
"Don't think. Just Rock", Freddy responded, almost shocked at how good that came out. "Remember what Dewey said when he first taught you how to play? He said 'let your fingers do the rocking'. That's what you gotta do Katie. Any anger you got, any problems or happiness even, it goes to the bass. Let your fingers do the rocking, not your brain".  
  
There was an exchange of smiles, when Zack entered.  
  
"Let's rock and roll", Zack said going for his guitar case on the floor.  
  
Freddy laughed, "You were in their long enough. I always knew you had a feminine side to you".  
  
Zack shook his head and smiled. "I had to get some money from my dad before he left, just in case".  
  
Zack swung his guitar case over his shoulder and they headed towards the front door, to be stopped by Zack's mom.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Freddy's, and then Dewey's at 5:30", Zack said casually reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Did your father say you could go?", she asked with bitterness. She put her drink down on the arm of the couch in their second floor apartment.  
  
"When I asked him for a few bucks I told him it was for Freddy's and Practice, and he handed it to me, so I assume it's okay", Zack said with a shrug and turning the doorknob.  
  
"You assumed."  
  
"Well, he didn't say I couldn't. And he said 'have fun' ".  
  
"Be back by six", she said bitterly.  
  
Zack was about to walk out, when he realized what she said. "Practice doesn't start until 5:30 though mom..."  
  
"Did I ask what time practice was?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"No, but we'll just finish setting up at that point", Zack lied. He knew they wouldn't finish setting up until 6:30—at least.  
  
"Then looks like you won't be going to practice today".  
  
"Stick it to the man", Freddy whispered so silently that Zack could barely hear it.  
  
"The band cares more about me and my future than you do. I can't believe this", Zack said removing his hand from the knob.  
  
"See you at six", she said with a bitchiness to her tone.  
  
"Yeah, if you're looking at my picture", and Zack walked out with his friends closely behind.  
  
Freddy laughed. "Nice", he said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot about sticking it to the man, thanks", Zack said opening the last door.  
  
"To Katie's we go", Freddy said gripping his bag.  
  
Katie closed the gate and they headed towards yonder.  
  
"I didn't realize it was going to be this warm out, I wouldn't have worn pants", Zack said tiredly. Once he realized how it came out, Freddy and Katie were already laughing hysterically.  
  
"You knew what I meant", Zack said laughing a little himself.  
  
"Hey, me and Katie were talking, what do you think about calling up the band to chill with us at mi casa?" Freddy asked valuing what Zack thought about it.  
  
"Sounds cool", Zack said with a shrug.  
  
"Cool.", Freddy said with a nod. "Katie we're calling from your house".  
  
"Thanks for the fill-in" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anytime babe", Freddy replied pretending to be serious.  
  
"Don't call me that Freddy", she said with a 'you're so stupid' look.  
  
Freddy gave an evil laugh, making Zack laugh too.  
  
When they arrived at Katie's, Zack got the gate and the trio entered the front porch of her gigantic house on a side street. It took up half of an entire side of the street.  
  
Katie opened the door, again feeling the cool air-conditioning. Zack and Freddy dropped their stuff by the couches and headed for the Kitchen in the back.  
  
When the three got to the stairs, Katie got up the first step and stopped them. "I'll go get my bass, everyone's number is in a purple folder under the cordless phone charger. You'll know where to look".  
  
Freddy gave a nod and Zack gave an "okay" and a smile. They proceeded to the Kitchen. When they got to the cordless phone, they took out the purple folder. They had three different headings; "Katie's numbers", "Victoria's Numbers", and "Michael's numbers". They took out Katie's and read the heading, "School of Rock" at the top of a group of numbers. Freddy's number was first. He gave a little grin and took the cordless phone and paper into the dining room, and Zack followed. Freddy stopped in front of a touchtone phone.  
  
"You start from the bottom, I'll start at the top. Tell them to be at my house at 4:30. It's 4:10 now", Freddy said looking at the clock. "Remind them to bring their instruments and stuff, for practice".  
  
"Aye, Aye Captain", Zack said with a sigh, picking up the phone.  
  
5 minutes later, Katie came down stairs lugging her bass in a black case. "Katie!", Zack called. She dropped her bass at the foot of the stairs and walked into the dining room. "What's up?"  
  
"I called three; Summer, Frankie and Marco", Zack said looking back and forth between Katie and Freddy. "How many did you get?", Zack added, looking at Freddy.  
  
"Five, I was quick about it", Freddy said scratching behind his ear. "I got Leonard, Michelle, Lawrence, Gordon and Eleni".  
  
"That's still 4 people...", Katie said looking a little worried. "Freddy, you call Tomika and Billy, I'll call Marta. Zack, call Alicia". Katie pulled a cell phone from her back pocket and called Marta.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Marta?", Katie asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey Katie; what's up?", Marta greeted back happily  
  
Katie watched Freddy end his first call. "Be at Freddy's at 4:30, we're going to practice from there"  
  
"Okie dokie! See you there!"  
  
"Okay, see ya Marta"  
  
"Bye Katie!"  
  
Katie couldn't help but smile at Marta's cheerful voice.  
  
"Done", Zack declared.  
  
"Ditto", Freddy said pressing the "End" button on the phone  
  
"Double that 'ditto'", Katie said closing the clamp phone.  
  
"Did everyone say okay?", Freddy asked looking back and forth between Katie and Zack.  
  
"Yep", Zack said looking at Katie  
  
"Ditto", Katie said looking at Freddy.  
  
"...Then all systems are go-go-go, let's rock", Freddy said, picking up the paper and phone, and nodding towards the kitchen. While Freddy went to put everything back, Katie motioned her head towards the door, and Zack followed her towards the stairs to get the bass.  
  
Freddy followed through from the kitchen, and just as Katie was going to throw her bass over her back, Freddy stopped her.  
  
"Save your energy, I'll take it for you" Freddy said grabbing the bass.  
  
Katie shrugged. "Thanks Fred".  
  
"Sure thing", he said with a little smile.  
  
"It's almost 4:20, we should get going", Zack said motion towards the door.  
  
"Snaps", Katie said looking at the clock. "Let's Go".  
  
JewelKitten – Thanks, I'm so glad ! I've been trying to base the characters on how they would REALLY act , like in the movie. I appreciate it , keep me posted on what you think.  
  
Katryn-ciardi – Thanks a lot , I'm going to try to do a chapter every day or every other day. I appreciate your input , keep me posted.  
  
Nanners-77 – hey thanks soo much , I appreciate your help VERY much , you're a great writer , keep going with ur School of Rock fic. Thankx for ur help !  
  
BTW – I apologized for a reader for all my spelling mistakes , when I realized I didn't have any. Soo .. maybe it was confusion , I don no. Whatever. Peace. 


	4. Dropins and Wardrobe Changes

They walked very fast-paced to Freddy's, and made it there around 4:25. His parents weren't home, so Freddy didn't care much about his entrance, not like he ever did.  
  
"Welcome to Casa de Freddy," Freddy said throwing down his stuff.  
  
It was only Zack's third time at his house. In fact, it would be everyone else's first or second. The only reason it would be ANYONE'S—except Katie and Frankie, of course—second time was because of projects. Sometimes Freddy's parents would invite some of the other kids and their parents over for dinner, so Freddy would threaten whoever was coming over that day. He usually said the same thing; "Since we have to pretend to be friends you'll have to pretend to know something about me. I like Eminem, Skateboarding, and 'Office space' with Ron Livingston. Any questions? Good". He would usually leave it at that and ignore them until they came to dinner that night.  
  
Little did Freddy know, his parents weren't as stupid and oblivious as he thought. One of the main purposes for his friends coming over was for him to somehow spark interests in getting to know his classmates...or—dare anyone say— make a friend.  
  
They went down into the finished basement, which became Freddy's room after a while. It was a big room, possibly bigger than Dewey's entire apartment, but Freddie kept a big open space for his drums and jamming. He had about 3 amps, all Katie's. Her family being loaded, she decided to keep a few spare at Freddy's; sometimes it made her feel like she had more of an obligation to be there when the rest of his friends from the skate-park were over. She knew deep down he'd take her over them any day, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
"I'm almost nervous," Freddy blurted out.  
  
"How come?" Zack asked putting down his guitar case next to Freddy's couch.  
  
"I don't know, just seems like 4 weeks ago, if I asked you to come over my house, you wouldn't be coming back out with both legs. That's not even what it seems like, that's what it is. Ah, I don't know, just bad vibes," Freddy said shrugging it off at his second-thought.  
  
"Yeah it's gonna be fine man don't worry about it,", Zack said agreeing to let it go.  
  
Katie was in the corner hooking up her bass. She managed a G and part of an A chord when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ah, the doorbell; I will get that", Katie said literally prancing up the stairs.  
  
"Dork," Freddy muttered under his breath.  
  
Zack overheard Freddy and just smiled sweetly. When it came to Freddy and Katie, sometimes he wasn't sure if it was brotherly-sisterly love, or just love.  
  
Katie shuffled down the stairs swiftly, three following behind her. Gordon, Alicia and Marco followed down, looking around Freddy's basement. Unchorused, the three greeted Freddy.  
  
"Hey Freddy what's goin' on," Marco greeted.  
  
"Hey Fred'", Alicia said with a nod.  
  
"What's up Freddy", Gordon said with a polite smile.  
  
"What's goin on guys", Freddy greeted back.  
  
Zack was strumming a little here-and-there to get him going, tuning up and down; trying to get the right sound. "Too flat", Zack muttered under his breath. Katie and Zack knew a decent amount about tuning before the band, from music class. Upon Dewey beginning to explain tuning to Zack and Katie, Zack had said "It's the same thing, tighten for higher, loosen for flatter. Same gig."  
Eventually Zack looked up.  
  
"Hey guys," said Zack with a wave. "See the others?"  
  
"Na", Alicia said shrugging, sitting down on the couch.  
  
With that the doorbell rang. Katie ran on cue to get it, and came down with 7 more.  
  
"Hey guys", Freddy said getting up from his drum set. He dropped his sticks down on his snare and walked over to Zack, who had yet to take note of who walked in. Summer, Leonard, Frankie, Tomika, Marta, Lawrence and Billy took random talking circles and seats around the room.  
  
"Hey Billy, what's in the bag?" Freddy asked with a serious curiosity, hoping it wasn't something for him and Katie to have to try on.  
  
"Some patterns and Experimentationals. I have the gorgeous outfits that were rudely rejected from the Battle of the Bands, I've put some more work into them and I think Dewey will like them", Billy replied with a nod and a wink.  
  
'Christ in acrimony', Freddy thought to himself. "You're kidding me," Freddy began. "Right?"  
  
"Huh? What? You think you can dress yourselves better?" Billy began. "You can't even dress yourself! Ugh you can Dewey should get together and form an 'I can't dress myself club'".  
  
"Speaking of which, I have to get dressed," Freddy said quickly. "Katie, can you come upstairs with me?" At that point Oh's and ah's were heard from around the room. "Not funny", Freddy said with a sarcastic, playful face.  
  
"Yeah", Katie replied to his question, putting down her bass. They were heading upstairs to Freddy's real room, and Katie followed shortly behind. "What do you need me for anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel more secure with you around. Problem?", Freddy asked with a fake anger.  
  
"You're such a bad mood-faker," Katie said chuckling. "But no, no problem. I was just asking".  
  
"Alright then," Freddy said bulging his eyes and stopping outside the door.  
  
They entered the room and Katie headed for the bed to sit down.  
  
"Uh-uh", Freddy said grabbing her arm. Katie felt a chill and relaxed her shoulders. "You're going to help me look halfway decent".  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and headed over to the door to Freddy's walk in closet. She walked in and looked around. She grabbed an over-sized gray Rush shirt from the top rack and threw it at him. It landed on his head and she giggled. "Ha-ha," She said teasingly.  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes with a smile and unbuttoned his shirt while Katie was looking for pants. He sloppily pulled the gray one over his head and kicked off his shoes. Katie threw a pair of below the knee length denim shorts on the floor next to him. On that note she grabbed his blue and white Airwalks from the bottom and chucked them next to him.  
  
"Satisfied?", Katie asked smiling and walking away  
  
Freddy shook his head and began to take off his pants. He fell down trying to step out of them. "Fuck," Freddie muttered loud enough for Katie to hear.  
  
Katie ran over. "Dork," she said reaching out her hand.  
  
"Fuck you," Freddy said taking her hand and smiling.  
  
"Right back at ya", she said letting go. Freddy fell again.  
"Ouch! Bitch," Freddy said trying to get up.  
  
"That's power," Katie said with a fake hair toss.  
  
"That's being a bitch", Freddy added to her comment and tossed his imaginary hair.  
At this point Freddy was still lying down on the floor, and propped himself up on his elbows. Katie realized his pants were at his ankles.  
  
"You're pathetic," she said with a chuckle and helped him up.  
  
'You're beautiful,' he thought to himself. "Oh, right, and you're not," Freddy said kicking off his pants. He picked up his shorts.  
  
"I'm not desperate enough to change in front of my best friend, Katie said laughing  
  
"But you're still desperate," Freddy said stepping into his shorts.  
  
"Am not", Katie said tilting her head  
  
"You said 'not desperate ENOUGH'," Freddie stated cleverly. "But you're still desperate." Freddy ended his statement with an I'm-not-listening look.  
  
"You know what I meant," Katie said playfully pushing him  
  
"And now you're trying to throw me down to the floor again?" Freddie asked playfully. "How can I be so sure Katie?"  
  
"You're so not funny Freddy" Katie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is that why you always laugh at every word I say?", Freddy asked, finally pulling up his shorts.  
  
"Yes Freddy, that's EXACTLY why, now that you mention it", Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"I know," Freddy said with a charming smile. "I know everything. Including that I like you", Freddy said buttoning his pants. He quickly realized what he said and corrected himself, "I mean that you like me!", Freddy added with bulging eyes.  
  
---Thanks for ur patience guys I had a lot of shit goin on and I had to stay with my brother. Anyway, I'll post next chapter shortly. If u guys have any suggestions I'm always open.  
  
Falling-leaves – thanks a lot=] SSI – thanks so much I'm glad u like it Nanners77 – thanks verryyy much uve been a relly big help ! Justvisitingukgirl – haha yes that happends to me too .. I'm glad u reviewed and thanks a lot dude ! Katryn-ciardi – Thankx much , wil update veryy soon. 


	5. Apartment Keys, Walks, and Announcements

"WHAT!?", Katie was in complete awe and shock; her arms got heavy and she felt like she could fall right through the floor.  
  
Freddy was unsure if her 'what' was in reference to that he likes her, or a 'what' as in what-are-you-talking-about-I-don't-like-you. He was hoping for Choice B. "Yeah, that's right, you like me," Freddy still felt his eyes bulging but he knew if he blinked he would start to tear.  
  
"You know that's all crap," Katie stated, and surprisingly enough, convincingly.  
  
"Honestly," Freddy said sounding sensitive. "No, I don't," he bit his lip and after 7 solid seconds of silence, zippered his shorts.  
  
His hair was gelled down like it used to be before Dewey came along. He didn't like it, but sometimes it made him feel more mature.  
  
Freddy glanced up quickly and then back down, to see that Katie's glance was on the floor. "Now it's just obvious Katie," he said with a charming smile. She still didn't look up.  
  
"What's it to you anyway," she asked, still looking down.  
  
"I like you too—well, duh," Freddy said staring appealingly at Katie. He bit his lip in hope she would say something.  
  
"What's the duh about?" Katie said raising her eyebrows, but none the less stubbornly keeping her eyes down.  
  
Freddy was thinking about a song by the Eels he liked called 'Keep your eyes down'.  
  
---Well the sun is shining but it don't feel good, it don't smile down on this neighborhood. When I go walking through this stinking town, Mister I keep my eyes down. I keep my eyes down---  
  
"Well I don't know Katie," Freddy said so quickly it was almost as if he was snapping at her. "I thought that YOU always thought I did, that's all", Freddy added scratching his neck.  
  
"I had hoped," Katie began. "But I never really thought you did," she continued, shrugging and dropping her head to the side a little bit.  
  
"Look at me," Freddy said with his eyes closed and a little nod. She looked up with his glittering eyes reflecting in his. 'It almost hurts,' he thought to himself. "So...it's all there, you like me too?"  
  
"Well DUH," Katie said smiling, mimicking her band-mate.  
  
"Can I ask you something?' Freddy said jamming his hands as far inside his pockets as they would go.  
  
"No, never." Katie Joked.  
  
"What's up with the Metallica CD in your HiFi?"  
  
Katie smiled nervously looking up down and around, everywhere but at Freddy.  
  
"I like Metallica," she muttered.  
  
"Whatttttt!" Freddy couldn't believe it. They spend weeks arguing over it and as it turned out she liked them. "Why did you say you didn't then?"  
  
"Because I thought it was funny," Katie said with a chuckle  
  
"You're insane," Freddy said leading Katie out of the closet. "We better go back downstairs, we got to get to practice".  
  
"Right," Katie said quickly following his statement.  
  
The walk upstairs was pretty quiet.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't going to happen," Freddy said putting ghis arm out in front of her, stopping her from proceeding to enter the basement.  
  
"What?" Katie asked, confused.  
  
"Now that we know that we like each-other, it's not going to be awkward. We're still going to be friends and in time, when you're ready, we'll be together. But this whole awkward thing is not going to happen. We're still going to hang out and be best friends..." Freddy was a little unsure that she would comply. "...Right?"  
  
"Yeah, well of coarse. Let's go," She said motioning for Freddy to open the door. When it opened, a bomb of sound busted from the basement, of a guitar and 2 vocals. Freddy jumped back a little from the sudden noise, and slightly into Katie. They both felt the chills down their spines, chuckled a little at the return of each-others stare, and proceeded to the basement.  
  
It grew quieter, so Freddy took it upon himself to break it. "Alright guys, let's bounce out of here," Freddy said walking over to the snare drum to get his sticks. Everyone got their stuff, and Zack disconnected his guitar.  
  
As Freddy watched everyone hustle, he was leaning on the banister of his staircase from the other side of the stairs. He watched Zack disconnect and disassemble everything from microphones to guitars to pianos. 'He's good' Freddy thought to himself and gave a slight nod. He was then thinking about their friendship. Slowly but surely, Zack was becoming Katie and Freddy's best friend as well. He knew it wouldn't be long before they became a trio and Freddy didn't mind the idea at all, he liked hanging out with Zack even if they weren't on such great terms for 5 years or so. He could tell Katie anything and loved her with all his heart, she was always there for him no matter what. She just didn't understand some guy things, and he felt too hardcore to open up to Frankie, even though Freddy was sure Frankie wouldn't think any less of him.  
  
Freddy moved his gaze over to Michelle and Eleni, who were now Roadies. Ever since the Battle of the Bands, Dewey initiated them into the new job, in fear of criticism from parents, which would cause them to have to break up. Dewey needed more Roadies anyway, because the gigs were getting bigger and bigger, which meant more equipment and more special effects. Gordon was constantly on his laptop working on light shows, and Marco couldn't do it all himself after Tomika became a singer. He'd have to recruit roadies anyway, but only wanted the original class in the band.  
  
Freddy lead everybody out, and all 15 of the critters began their 9-block journey to Dewey's, not before Freddy locked the door.  
  
"What time is it?" Freddy asked anybody.  
  
"It said 4:43 on your VCR clock when we walked out," Zack replied.  
  
"Alrite, we better get going. I can't walk very fast in this," said Freddy, referring to the heat.  
  
Zack closed the gate behind the last person, Gordon, and they began their Journey to band practice. Zack walked next to Freddy.  
  
"You okay Freddy", Zack asked with concern. "You don't look to good."  
  
"Just the heat, I guess," Freddy said shrugging it off lazily.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Zack hated questioning people, and Freddy knew it. He figured he'd give in.  
  
"I think it may have something to do with the fact that me and Katie just revealed our feelings for each other," Freddy said tiredly. He was very sluggish in the heat.  
  
"...I had a feeling..." Zack said with a confident grin.  
  
"Shut up, man," Freddy said twirling his drumstick. "...How long have you had this 'feeling'?"  
  
"Ah, fourth grade," Zack replied. "I think"  
  
"How many people do you think had an idea?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes it can be right in front of you," Zack said with a shrug. "And sometimes you'll still never get it...so it's hard to say".  
  
"Yeah I dig," said Freddy sounding a little disappointed. Freddy hated gossip, but when there was something going around about Katie or him, he always wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Zack asked casually.  
  
"I guess we're just going to kick back until we get a little older," Freddy began sounding more sure of himself than he really was. He wasn't fooling Zack though. "No sense in rushing. And since we have the band now, we need to focus on the music."  
  
"You sure that's what you want to do," Zack asked skeptically  
  
"No," Freddy began. "Katie means more to me than anyone. I love her—you know—like a friend, just more than a friend."  
  
"Yeah I catch your drift. You should talk to her some more about it, see what she wants to do," Zack suggested.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll talk to her at practice, I don't really have to set anything up so I'll wait for Katie to finish..." Freddy cut himself off and a few seconds later he continued talking. "I just don't want to push her away."  
  
"Trust me, if anything, she's happy you're on her back about it. It makes her feel like you really care... trust me on this one," Zack finished with a little smile.  
  
And that Freddy did. "Well you've had more social contact with people than I have so I guess I don't have much of a choice," Freddy said cleverly.  
  
"Hey man don't worry about it, it'll all fall together, you'll see," Zack said understandingly.  
  
Freddy nodded and they continued the walk mostly quietly. Meanwhile, Katie and Eleni were talking amongst themselves in the far front, drifting off a little bit.  
  
"What's on your mind," Eleni asked with a smirk, she had a feeling Katie was deep in thought.  
  
"Ah, it's Freddy," Katie smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Positive stuff or negative stuff?"  
  
"Oh, no," Katie stopped Eleni's bad thoughts. "It's all good stuff."  
  
"I'm glad...so what's going on with you guys?" Eleni asked, caring deeply about her best friend.  
  
"We like each other..." Katie didn't need to tell Eleni not to tell anyone. They had an understanding.  
  
"I most figured Kaitlin," Eleni said, teasing her sweetly.  
  
Katie smiled and there was a solid 7 seconds of silence. "Did everyone?"  
  
Eleni looked at Katie. "Did everyone what? Figure you like each other?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Katie asked trying to be calm about it.  
  
"I don't really know. It's hard to tell with people like you and Freddy sometimes," Eleni finished with an understanding shrug.  
  
"What do you mean people like me and Freddy?" Katie asked sounding a little unsure.  
  
"You know," Eleni began. "People that don't really show any emotions. If you're happy, you're happy. If you're sad, you still look happy. If we weren't best friends I'm not sure I'd be able to tell if something was wrong all the time."  
  
"I get your drift."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, they were at Dewey's. They entered the cement-paved archway, and proceeded left through the courtyard. They stopped at the front door to the apartment building. Everyone looked at Summer.  
  
"Okay, sheesh," Summer said rolling her eyes. She went into her bag and ripped out a leather-covered piece of cardboard that had her keys hanging from it. She pushed and pulled and turned the key for a while until it unlocked; Dewey had warned her about the door...  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Okay guys that's a wrap for today," Dewey said after their first practice at Dewey's apartment.  
  
"Dewey!" Summer scolded before the band's founder headed for his bed. "You better answer the door next time, we're not waiting an hour for you to get out of bed at 5:00 in the evening!"  
  
"Don't have a poseur, hold on a sec," Dewey said and went into the Kitchen. He came back with a Key. "Take this. It may require some pushing, pulling, turning, and Dunkin Donuts"  
  
"Dunkin Donuts?" Summer asked, not amused.  
  
"I get hungry," Dewey said throwing up his hands.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Summer chuckled at that day almost 2 weeks ago. The door finally Budged, and she led everyone upstairs. They ran into Ned, who was exiting the apartment building.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Ned said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Ned, where you off to?" Freddy asked, offering a pound.  
  
"Patty's for a little while," replied Ned, returning his pound.  
  
"You're still with the wicked witch?" Freddy asked sounding a little pissed.  
  
"Ah, she's come to accept Dewey will never pay the rent," Ned shrugged. "She's not that bad after a while."  
  
"Good stuff bro," Freddy said smirking a little. "What time are you coming back?"  
  
"Not sure yet Freddy, I'll probably call Dewey though."  
  
"Okay," Freddy said with a nod. "We'll see ya later then".  
  
"Alrite, Bye Guys"  
  
Ned and Freddy got along really well. Freddy's mom has a temper, and she kicked him out of the house last week. He went to Dewey's and stayed up some of the night talking with Ned, who assured him he was always welcome, he could never possibly over-stay it. No one really knew besides Katie and Zack, and he intended on keeping it that way.  
  
They all got up to the 2nd floor, and Freddy opened the door. The cold air from the air conditioner shot back at him.  
  
"Dewey?" Freddy called.  
  
No answer.  
  
Freddy ran to the back, and Dewey was in the Kitchen on the phone. Dewey nodded at Freddy, and Freddy motioned towards the living room, implying everyone was here. He nodded again and gave him a thumb-up for an okay, and Freddy went into the living room with the rest of the band.  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
Freddy turned around to Katie's glance on the other side of the room. He walked over wires and Amps.  
  
"What's up?" Freddy said jamming his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Help me with my bass?" Katie said biting her lip.  
  
"Of coarse," Freddy said with a little grin.  
  
Freddy walked over to the cabinet to get a cable, and returned to Katie who had her bass around her neck already. He plugged one end into the amp, and followed the end of the chord to the bass. He squatted trying to fit it in, and lost his balance. He put his arm around Katie's hips at reflex, and when he gained his balance, looked up at her and smiled. She smiled and chuckled a little. He fit the chord into her bass and stood up, their bodies no further than an inch apart. Freddy leaned in to kiss her, put she turned her face to the side and received just a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm... sorry, Katie," Freddy said turning a little red  
  
"No, it's not that," Katie said equally embarrassed. "I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Me neither...", Freddy came back. They were both still standing close to each other. Freddy being 2 inches taller than Katie, she was slightly looking up. He kissed her temple, hugged her, and walked over to his drum set and sat down behind it. Katie was blushing to the point where she felt her ears getting hot, and was smiling so wide the muscles around her mouth were aching her.  
  
Dewey came out of the Kitchen and Freddy removed his gaze from Katie, and looked to Dewey. Mainly everyone was set-up, and the Roadies were taking inventory.  
  
"Okay minions, listen up," Dewey began, holding his hands out. Everyone looked up and it grew eerily silent. "My friend is coming over, he's got a hangover," he continued, and glared at Freddy. "HE'S NOT DISEASED, he just drank a little too much." Freddy smiled. "I don't know when he'll be able to get here, but when he does just act natural and pretend you don't know anything. Any who, a one of your band members are going to be suspended by their parents". 


	6. Practice, Kisses, And Possible Apologies

There was an eerie silence and everyone could feel the gazes going around the room. Dewey didn't seem too sensitive that one of the band members were being taken out by their parents.  
  
"C'mon Finn who is it?" Freddy asked impatiently.  
  
"Keep your guitars on...sheesh..." Dewey said making faces at Freddy. "It's me," he finished with a serious face.  
  
"I don't understand..." Marta replied.  
  
"My parents are going to need my help in New Jersey for a week or so," Dewey said in an assuring voice. "I'll be back to rock though. They just need help moving their stuff in, they're moving from Florida".  
  
"Well..." Summer began looking puzzled, giving her so-lost in-the-world look. "When are you leaving Dewey?" Summer asked, obviously upset.  
  
"Sunday Night. I should be back on Saturday. But my parents are mushy people," Dewey said with odd hand motions. "So you never know."  
  
"...So what are we gonna do for practices," Zack asked, sounding a little upset. He was thinking about when he walked out on his mom an hour ago. "I don't want to have to go a whole week without practicing with everyone."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and here's what I got," Dewey said sitting down on the couch, throwing his arms out. "You can practice here, Ned said he wouldn't mind. But just make sure you put everything back and stuff. However, Ned is bringing Patty over for some [cough] business this week most likely, so it's going to be a little tough to work around." Giggles were heard from around the room. "Ah, kidding guys. Yeah, you can just practice here. My only worry is your parents, I don't know how they feel about you guys practicing here unsupervised." Dewey sounded a little too confident about it, but Freddy had an idea.  
  
"...Well, we could practice at my house for a few days," Freddy offered willingly.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I have 3 of my amps there," Katie said supporting Freddy's idea. "And we could take Lawrence's spares downstairs to the basement."  
  
"As long as it's cool with the Mister and Missus," Dewey began. "Whatever you guys want to do is fine, as long as Ms Hathaway here keeps her phone on, you guys are good to go."  
  
Everyone nodded or smiled in agreement. "You guys can warm up for a little bit," Dewey said standing up. "I need 15 minutes to sit down and not correct your mistakes."  
  
Dewey got up and sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands, trying to think about a way to get Ms. Mullins to let them play at the Evening of the Arts next month.  
  
"Dewey?"  
  
"Zack, what's going on?" Dewey asked.  
  
"I have a little bit of a situation," Zack began.  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"My dad basically said it was cool to come over, and when Freddy Katie and I were leaving my house, my mom said I basically had to be back in a half hour. So I stuck it to her and left, and it's gonna be weird going back. What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Well, your dad is a pretty cool guy, why don't you call him and ask if you can spend the night. You look tired anyway." Dewey gave him the portable phone and Zack sat down at the square table, across from Dewey.  
  
Zack dialed his dad's cell phone, and on the third ring he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey Zack"  
  
"I kind of stuck it to mom before I left because she basically told me I couldn't come to practice... is it okay if I stay the night with Dewey?"  
  
"Sure," his dad began. "I'll drop off some clothes on my break."  
  
"Okay, thanks dad"  
  
"Don't worry about it... your mother is a little uptight, I'll try and talk to her".  
  
"Thanks Dad, see ya later"  
  
"Bye Zack"  
  
Zack hung up the phone and smiled. "Thanks Dewey."  
  
"To be honest," Dewey said with a grin. "The pleasure's all on this side of the table, I like when you guys sleep over. If you guys slept over here the rest of your lives I'm not sure if I'd mind at all."  
Zack laughed. "I wouldn't bet on that."  
  
"I would," Dewey replied, and rubbed Zack's head. Zack grinned. "Let's go back inside, I want to get going so you guys will have some solid material to work on next week."  
  
"Alrite," Zack said contently. Life was good to him and he couldn't wait for the surprises ahead.  
  
"Okay Ladies, gents, and punks of all ages," Dewey said clapping his hands together quickly. Zack stood with his guitar in a poised manner. "Let's throw something together now, so you guys can work on it the rest of the week. This way, I'll come back, be blown away but your musical abilities, and then we can all eat Pizza and Cake when I come back," There was an awkward silence. No one was too sure if Dewey was kidding around. "Comprendo?"  
  
"Comprendo," the band replied unchorused.  
  
"Good," Dewey rubbed his hands together. "What do you guys want to learn?"  
  
"Metallica!" Freddy said suddenly, hitting the cymbal. Laughs were heard from around the room.  
  
"Thank you Fredrick, for your spas-in-motion of the day," Dewey replied, answering Freddy's comment sarcastically. "Whatever you guys want to learn is fine with me. Just say the word."  
  
"Metallica! Metallica! Metallica!" yelled Freddy, hitting the cymbal after every 'Metallica'.  
  
"Alrite Freddy hold your ass!" came back Dewey, lovingly, putting up his hand in the drummer's direction. "NOW," Dewey said dropping his hand slowly. "Think really hard about this song, because this will be the song you'll be learning and perfecting for the next week."  
  
"Actually... I have an idea, Dewey..." Came a little voice from the back.  
  
Everyone turned around to the roadie with a notebook in hand, counting off cables.  
  
"What's up Marco?"  
  
"I think Gordon, Michelle, Eleni and I can put together a pretty cool light and effect show for Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2 by Pink Floyd."  
  
Dewey nodded in approval. "What do you say guys?"  
  
"I'm for it," Zack said raising his hand.  
  
"Double that," Katie said picking a few chords at her bass.  
  
"Okay," Lawrence replied politely.  
  
"Hey, whatever you wanna do," Alicia said looking back at the band, mainly Freddy, who she was begging inside would agree to the song. Whenever Freddy didn't agree with something, everyone usually gave in to him because they were all tired of hearing him complain.  
  
"I'm good," Freddy said leaning back onto the rim of the radiator; drum stick hanging loose in each hand.  
  
"I'll do it," Tomika said shrugging, arms linked behind her back.  
  
"Okay," Marta replied and smiled Cheerfully.  
  
"Okay then," Dewey began, proud of his band. "Anyone here not know the song?" asked Dewey raising his hand, implying the action you should take if you don't know it. Everyone looked around, waiting for a hand to go up. Lawrence opened his mouth to talk.  
  
"I know the main gist of it," Lawrence said peacefully. "I can play it though."  
  
Dewey raised his eyebrows in concurrence, and the band began to grow a little impatient. Dewey noticed this. "Okay then guys, let's rock."  
  
Everyone poised up a little more, and Dewey began to explain the gist of it to everyone. "Zack, you'll be doing rhythm. It's gonna go a little something like this," said Dewey, playing the rhythm slowly, so Zack could pick up on it.  
  
"Check," said Zack with a grin.  
  
"Good. Katie, give me an A chord." Katie gave him an A. "Keep it going," Dewey replied skeptically. "Second thought try the G—wait, stay with the A," Dewey said motioning a cut signal with his hand.  
  
"Freddy... give me a... boom boom ba-boom CRASH, between high hat and snare, squeeze in a little bass too."  
  
Freddy Demonstrated.  
  
"Awesomeness," said Dewey licking his lips.  
  
He went over a few more parts, and returned to the front of the band. "Okay people," Dewey said holding his hands out. "Let's try this all together now. I will need the lovely Marta Tomika and Alicia to sit this one out."  
  
The Vocalists knew the drill and went into the Kitchen; it could take hours before their song was Dewey-fied.  
  
"And let's run through," Dewey said pointed to the Drummer. "Freddy, count off."  
  
Freddy was staring into space, well–at Katie, Actually. "Freddy?"  
  
"...So beautiful..." Freddy thought to himself.  
  
"METALLICA!" Michelle yelled.  
  
"WHERE?" Freddy yelled jumping out of his seat, crashing the cymbal, and looking around energetically.  
  
"As I was saying..." Dewey began. "Fred-ster, count us off".  
  
"Right," Freddy said poising into position, opening his sticks to crash them together on his count.  
  
Katie was smiling uncontrollably from the kiss, even if it was little, and that Freddy was staring at her. Gazing, actually. Katie woke up at the first crash of the sticks. "One, two, one two three four."  
  
30 seconds into the song, Dewey stopped them by violently sticking his arms out. "Tasty," Dewey said making rather odd facial expressions. "VERY Tasty." He continued. "Frankie, go get the back-ups".  
  
"Check," Frankie said strolling into the Kitchen. When he got there, Alicia and Marta were apparently apologizing to Tomika.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Frankie began. "You're on."  
  
"Tomika thinks we called her fat," Alicia said sounding pissed. "BUT WE DIDN'T."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"'You're definitely the next Aretha Franklin.'"  
  
Frankie rolled his eyes at Tomika's stupidity for thinking that was an insult. "Forgive and Forget, or just leave the band now." 


	7. Vacant Courtyards and Local Anesthetic

"Christ in Acrimony," Tomika said getting up. "I don't care; all is forgiven and forgotten."  
  
"Whatever," Alicia said folding her arms. She wasn't one to forget, even when she forgave.  
  
Marta just looked down at the floor. She didn't like fighting. "Let's go sing."  
  
Frankie rolled his eyes at Tomika's stupidity once again. He hated drama.  
  
"Mission: Accomplished," Frankie said walking in, the vocalists following close behind.  
  
"Alrite, guys, let's do this," Dewey said looking around. "Do you ladies know the song?"  
  
"Yeah," Marta replied for them before any more conflict came out.  
  
"Alrite. Freddy, count us off."  
  
BUZZ  
  
"Alrite gals and pals, that would be mi amigo," Dewey said slightly frustrated. "Give me one sec."  
  
Dewey went over to the buzzer and held down the talk button. "Halt! Who goes there?" He called into the speaker.  
  
There was silence when he pressed the listen button.  
  
"Maybe you should try saying 'who is it' for a change, Dewey" Freddy joked.  
  
Dewey made a fake-laughing face and turned back to the sound monitor. "Who is it?" Dewey called pressing the button. He held down the listen button and there was no answer. "Katie, go down stairs and see who it is." Dewey said sounding tiredly pissed.  
  
"I'm going with her," Freddy called throwing his sticks down and getting up. "I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Katie was about to protest that she could handle herself, but she liked the idea of Freddy going with her. She Smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Think nothing of it, babe," Freddy replied.  
  
"Don't call me that," Katie said in the same manner as Freddy.  
  
"Okay." Freddy replied helplessly.  
  
"We'll be right back," Freddy called, entering the kitchen with Katie to get to the door.  
  
"Virgins, I hope," Dewey called back.  
  
"Not funny," Katie yelled back at Dewey.  
  
"Yes it was!" Dewey replied, being cut off by the door shut.  
  
After Freddy closed the door behind them, they started to walk.  
  
"What was that for?" Katie asked.  
  
"What?" Freddy asked, confused.  
  
"The Kiss." Katie replied skeptically.  
  
"I couldn't help myself," Freddy replied smiling sweetly at Katie.  
  
'Heart-melt...' Katie thought to herself.  
  
"I know you liked it," Freddy said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up," she came back, walking down the stairs with the drummer by her side.  
  
When they got to the door, Freddy started walking a little slower. He grabbed a wooden block from off the side ledge next to the door to keep it open, so they could get back in without the buzzer. They put the doorstopper on the very front door and walked outside into the courtyard.  
  
"No one..." Freddy said slowly. He led Katie to the Cement archway and to the sidewalk, where no one else was to be seen.  
  
"Um, Freddy?" Katie said shivering a little, and sounding a little scared. The streetlights were on and it was cold.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Let's go back inside bab—Katie"  
  
"Sounds good," Katie said racing for the door. Freddy followed. "It's Freezing," she muttered when they got into the first door.  
  
"Yeah," Freddy agreed. "So much for the 90 degree weather we were having."  
  
Katie let out a last shiver. "Yeah..."  
  
"Will you uh..." Freddy said out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get the door?" Freddy recovered quickly.  
  
"...Is that what you really wanted to ask me?"  
  
"No," Freddy answered honestly.  
  
They got up to the apartment door. Katie reached out her hand to get the door and laughed. Freddy put his hand on her arm and pushed it slowly and easily back down.  
  
"What are we going to do with each other?" Freddy asked, unaware of how it had came out.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
At this point Freddy realized what it sounded like he just said. "Wow, that came out so wrong," He said hoping he didn't just put up a major red light. "I mean, what are we going to do now that we like each other. Well, now that we both know, I mean."  
  
"I thought we spoke about this at your house?" Katie asked awkwardly, pretending to try to avoid the subject, so she wouldn't seem as pathetic.  
  
"Not thoroughly enough."  
  
Katie let out a quiet sigh. "I don't want to rush into it. We're in the fifth grade."  
  
"I don't want to let this opportunity pass by," came back Freddy.  
  
"I don't want to miss practice," Katie said reaching for the door.  
  
"I don't want Dewey to think I'd ditch him after calling him," came a voice from behind.  
  
Freddy wondered how long the average height, white, brunette, obviously Irish, rocker was standing there. It couldn't have been long, since they had just been outside and didn't see anyone in view. He probably only heard Katie's last line, or they hoped. "Hey,"  
  
Freddy said throwing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Adam Richards," the man said offering his hand.  
  
"Freddy Jones..." Freddy said returning his offer. "This is Katie. Say hi Katie."  
  
Katie rolled hey eyes and then smiled politely at Adam. "Hi, I'm Katie." She said offered her hand to him.  
  
"Pleasure." He said returning the handshake.  
  
'He doesn't look drunk...' Freddy thought to himself. He then realized they were standing in an awkward silence, while Freddy was examining the supposedly drunk friend of Dewey's. Adam exchanged a glance, trying to be as polite as possible, but was slightly freaked out. "...And on that note, I guess we'll be going inside..." Freddy opened the door, and everyone was standing around. The drummer and bassist didn't realize how long they'd been out. "We're fine...?" Freddy offered.  
  
"Took you long enough, dudes." Dewey said, forgetting to acknowledge Adam.  
  
"Sorry mom," Freddy stated quickly. "But look who we found."  
  
"Hey Dewey," Adam said walking up a little closer.  
  
"Adam, brother! You're not looking to diseas--drunk."  
  
"Yeah that was a stunt... Well it's uh April 4th..."  
  
"Yeah, uh... Friday, in fact...Dewey replied a little confused. Then Dewey felt something similar to a mass shockwave rushed through Dewey's body. "Oh... Shit..."  
  
"It's okay, man," Adam said throwing up his hand as a 'stop' signal lazily. "You have a good 3 days. We're not leaving just yet."  
  
"No... It's not that," Dewey looked a wreck, speaking threw his hands he threw at his face. He threw his hands out. "I have a band now."  
  
"But you left Maggot Death and No Vacancy," Adam came back. "Or so I thought... well, heard."  
  
"I. Have." Dewey said pulling him further into the living room, presenting 13 other children. "A band now."  
  
"Dude you signed the pact and you swore on the Gods of Rock. We all did," Adam suggested, sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Dewey looked like he was about to lose it.  
  
"...Uh, here..." Adam took a pen from behind Marco's ear and jotted something down on the back of a receipt he drew from his pocket. "Call me when you're up to it. Tonight the latest..." He handed Dewey the paper. "I'm gonna take off," he said walking backwards, pointing back to the door. "See ya later dude... little dudes... Katie, Freddy..." he walked out and closed the door behind him. 'Good boy,' Freddy thought.  
  
"...You're leaving us?" Leonard asked in his 'oh, man!' voice.  
  
"Ugh, why, why me?" Dewey asked no one in particular. Shrugs, stares, and whipsers went around the room.  
  
Freddy wanted to come out with a "This is bullshit, Dewey." but he knew that he wouldn't be helping. He actually felt sorry for Dewey. For himself. For the Band that he pledged his allegiance to 4 weeks ago. For Rock 'n' Roll and the disgrace that would be brought to it if they dropped out of the posse now.  
  
"So... Are you gonna tell us?" An anxious Katie asked loudly.  
  
"20 years ago when I was 17, me, Adam, and this kid, Ryan, were in a band called Local Anesthetic. Unfortunately, it was almost September and school would be starting, and that meant Adam was going to Los Angeles, and Ryan was going to go to a prep school 40 minutes away. We could have said we'd keep in touch, but we knew that we wouldn't so we didn't bother. We said we'd call once a year to let everyone know what our status is," Dewey continued throwing his hand as a 'whatever I said back then didn't matter anyway' signal. "On this day we decided we'd all meet up. I swore in at the time because I figured 'Okay, so this is an opportunity to get better at my craft,' but it just didn't work out that way. I don't know, now we're supposed to get back together."  
  
A tear went down Tomika's eye, as she was in shock. Michelle broke down. Marta looked away and tried to count the dimples of decoration in the ceiling. Hopeless. Alicia suddenly wasn't so concerned about Tomika's drama queen act. Freddy's jaw was dropped, and there was no feeling in his face to gain the strength to pull it back up. He couldn't even move without falling out of the chair. Katie covered her face in her hands in complete anger. Zack started playing solo. "Baby we were makin' straight A's..."  
  
"But we were stuck in a dumb daze," Continued Tomika.  
  
Katie broke in with the Bass. "Don't take much to--"  
  
Marta joined Katie. "Memorize your lies..."  
  
"I feel like I've been HYPNOTIZED," Freddy came in crashing down lightly on the drums.  
  
"And then that magic Man had come to town..." Lawerence came in with the keyboard.  
  
Without reference, they all knew they were singing 'School of Rock', the original version, before Dewey had changed around some of the words.  
  
"Whew, he sure spun my head around..." Marco came in with a smile.  
  
"He said recess is in session; that 2 and 2 make 5," Michelle came in smiling.  
  
Eleni joined her. "And now I'm finally alive..."  
  
"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet..." Leonard came out smiling, singing loudly.  
  
"...Well baby you just better forget it!" Billy came in.  
  
"Rock is the reason," Gordon and Frankie came in, nodding at Dewey to go on.  
  
"...R-r-ock is the rhyme," Dewey said with a gulp at the beginning, nodding his head into it, hands in pockets nervously. He was wondering if the band still accepted him.  
  
"You'd better get me to school on time!" Eleni and Summer screeched.  
  
On that note, the fun started breaking out, Freddy jamming harder, Marco handing out some extra mic's he was testing.  
  
"But if you wanna be the teacher's pet!" Zack, Dewey, and Katie belted together.  
  
"Ooh, luh-la-la..."  
  
The whole group belted the song at this point. "Baby, you just better forget it! Rock is the reason,"  
  
Zack went solo, "Rock is the Rhyme!"  
  
"...You'd better get me to school on time..." Everyone finished. At this point they stopped. Everyone was smiling. Even remembering that Adam had come to disrupt the band, they couldn't help but remember what that song was actually about, and smiled uncontrollably.  
  
"So what are you gonna do, Dewey?" Freddy broke in to the good time. Everyone wanted to know but was afraid to break the mood. Leave it to Freddy Jones.  
  
"I swore to the God's of Rock, so I don't know," Dewey said, doing a rather good job of covering up his nervous side.  
  
"They'd understand," Summer said putting a hand on his back. 


	8. Gods of Rock, Bands and Alarming Phone c...

Lora – lmao ur great , thanks a bunch , ur kick ass !!! Blueheaven 79 – Thanks a bunch , With every intention. It's on it's way. Summababy – thanks dude , as requested. Squiddie03 – haha thank you , will do ! Lisi – yep, next chapter or 2 , definitely. Chikin Wang – thankx ! That's awfully nice and cool of u. Thanks I tried to keep them that way=] Nanners-77 – thanks dude I thought so too. Tmrwspromise – THANKS !!!!!haha ur relly into this , yes will do. Honeybee1 – thanks dude ur awesome. Pltz Chen – thanks times a billion !!!!! I loveeeeeeee ur fic ! Freak from the60s – thanks .. =] Iluvmyface – I always do , thanks a bunch !! Writerdude3000 – thanks man , keep up ur work. Jewel kitten – haha u guys are great , thanks a bunch !!! Lmafoo – haha thanks a millionsss !!!! Xobadrhymer03 – thanks a million !!!!!!! (and ur welcome=]) ur fic is awesome , keep it up ! TaHiMiKaBaHaY – Thanks !!!!!! =] Shs – thanks so much , I'm glad=] Falling-leaves – cool=] great story by the way !!!! Thanks=] SSI – thanks that means a bunch , hope u like this one. Just Visiting UK Girl – haha thanks ! ur funny dude. Katryn – ciardi – thanks a bunch dude !!!!!!!  
  
"You guys think so?" Dewey asked Skeptically.  
  
Lawrence was finding this ironic. Dewey was asking the KIDS what the Gods of Rock would think. It would usually be the other way around, but he assumed in an intense situation it was hard to second-guess what someone else was thinking. Especially people that aren't in your presence, let alone people you've never met before.  
  
"Sure Dewey," Zack said assuringly.  
  
"I don't know..." Dewey said, sounding slightly surer of himself. "50% of me wants to go, but then the other 60% knows that I belong here..."  
  
"Well, what good would come out of it, going back to Local Anesthetic?" Freddy busted out. He didn't want to snap, but it was hard not to. He tried to be as calm as possible.  
  
"I don't know... I'd get to rock, but I'm already doing that here. The only difference is that I can still teach you guys a lot," Dewey replied. He was about to go on when he was interrupted.  
  
Freddy stood up crashing the cymbal as hard as he could with both sticks. Zack jumped a foot in front of him, almost knocking over his amp, and causing a domino effect. "We need you Dewey," Freddy said plainly. Everyone wanted to say the same thing, but at the same time, didn't want Dewey to feel obligated to stay with School of Rock. Once again, leave it to Freddy Jones. "You can't just change our lives and walk out." Freddy continued, with no question in his tone or mind that he was right. Then he thought; 'Maybe it's best if Dewey DOES leave, he changed our lives, and now we're supposed to mold them... We can't let him take complete control.' Freddy's look of realization was very obvious. Everyone realized the same thing he did. Then, as if on cue, everyone started shaking off his or her thoughts. Freddy was pissed at himself. 'Dewey isn't molding us; he's helping us mold OURSELVES. We need him.'  
  
Dewey sat down with the store receipt that had the phone number on the back in hand. He pointed to the Kitchen. "Marco. Phone."  
  
"On it," came back Marco, incredibly willing to be of assistance. When Marco came back, Dewey put his hand on the phone and just kept it there, then he pulled it from Marco. "You okay Dewey?" Marco asked concerned.  
  
"Right," Dewey said unfocused. He started to dial the numbers, when it suddenly struck Lawrence that he didn't mention if he was staying with School of Rock, or going back to Local Anesthetic. He felt wrong interrupting him, so Lawrence waited to hear what was going on along with the rest of the band.  
  
"Adam, buddy!" Dewey shouted smiling. "Yeah I've come to a conculsion," He said scratching his neck pausing for a good 7 or 8 seconds. "Um, actually... I'm gonna go School of Rock, all the way." Dewey frowned, only thinking of his promise 20 years ago. His band was better, anyway.  
  
The band was relieved. The tension-built muscles in everyones face relaxed to easy smiles and laughs. Eleni Laughed at how stupid she was, thinking Dewey would actually leave them for a teenage commitment. Then it hit her.  
  
Dewey hung up the phone, Eleni frowning, looking a little too out of it. She didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"What's up, Eleni?" Freddy asked form across the room. This caused everyone to turn around and look at her.  
  
She wanted to hold back. She couldn't. "I was just... thinking..." she began stressfully. "Dewey wouldn't actually leave us for a teenage commitment. But what is THIS? What's going to happen to US in 20 years?"  
  
Everyone understood. Not for the benefit.  
  
"It won't happen, Eleni," Summer began, a little short. "There's too many of us--16 of us. All of us won't let that happen. Our parents won't either."  
  
"Yeah—Well, I don't know about the parents thing," Gordon began, not his usual only-speak-up-if-necessary self. "But we'll always be together."  
  
On that corny note, everyone looked around, and then at Dewey. He felt and then saw everyone's gaze and returned it with an announcement.  
  
"Well...uh... Why don't we all just chill out for the rest of the day? You can stay here if you want. We should all just relax, we've had a very interesting practice." Dewey said easily.  
  
Just at that, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Damn Dewey, how many bands were you in?" Freddy said getting up and walking towards the buzzer. He earned laughs from around the room and Dewey rolled his eyes on that note.  
  
"Clutter Castle!" Freddy called in to the monitor.  
  
"Good one Freddy," Someone called back in.  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. M, come on up." Freddy pressed the buzzer and Zack's dad came up in less than 30 seconds. Freddy pulled the door open when he heard him approach.  
  
"Hey kids, hey Dewey." Zack's father greeted nicely. "Thanks for having him over tonight. I appreciate it." Zack's dad didn't realize none of the other kids knew.  
  
"Ah, it's no problem Joey," Dewey said politely.  
  
"Vinny."  
  
"Right."  
  
Everyone laughed. Everyone knew Dewey knew his name was Vinny, but just did it for kicks.  
  
"So, Zack, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Vinny asked with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sure dad. Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Sure thing Zack, see you later." He handed Zack's stuff to him in a duffel bag, and waved goodbye to everyone as he walked out.  
  
"Call, if anything, Dewey!" Vinny called before walking out.  
  
"Check." Dewey said pointing at him with his gun-resembled finger positioned.  
  
Everyone went back to what they were doing. Zack had thrown his Duffel bag on the couch and was putting his guitar away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were staying here?" A voice came from above. Zack knew the dirty, dark-blue Airwalks anywhere.  
  
"I didn't know until I went into the Kitchen and told Dewey my situation with my so called mom." Zack said with a shrug.  
  
"It's cool, I was just a little concerned."  
  
"I know, thanks Freddy." Zack said standing up.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This conversation—"  
  
"Never happened. I know." Zack said with a sweet smile.  
  
Freddy lightly patted Zack on his head with his sticks and returned to his set. Zack, on the other hand, was exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep.  
  
"Dewey?"  
  
"What's up Zack?"  
  
"Uh, never mind it's not important. We'll talk later." Zack said brushing it away. He was going to ask Dewey if it was okay if he just went to sleep. Then he realized everyone else was still here, and they might be for a while.  
  
"Hey, Dewey? I'm actually gonna hit the road. See ya after your vacation?" Frankie said getting up from his and Leonard's desk. They had a desk in the corner where they kept all of the security rules and regulations of different arenas, contracts, and phone numbers. Being Security was more than just getting the band through crowds. It was no walk in the park.  
  
"Sure man, Goodnight brother." Dewey said getting up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah...I'm gonna go too," Gordon said getting up. "Night Dewey."  
  
"Yeah I'm tired," Marco added getting up lazily.  
  
"I'm going to leave as well. Goodnight Dewey." Lawrence said politely.  
  
"Yeah, have a good time in Jersey, Dewey" Alicia said walking slowly backwards to the door.  
  
Everyone else decided to go, except Katie and Freddy. Freddy walked over to her.  
  
"Are we leaving too?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Um, I guess so. Are your parents home?" Katie replied tilting her head slightly.  
  
"No, they won't be for a while."  
  
"Alrite, so we'll chill." Katie said zipping up her bass.  
  
"Hey! Guys!" Dewey began before anyone could leave. "You guys can still stop by anytime you want before I leave. "I could always use the company. Summer has the keys so actually all week anytime you guys want to come over, it's cool. Goodnight People."  
  
"Night Dewey" was heard from around the room. Everyone, except Zack of course, headed for the door. Katie picked up her bass.  
  
"Don't be incredibly stupid," Freddy said teasingly, grabbing her bass.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and rolled the bass down from halfway down her shoulder. "Thanks," she said with a laugh.  
  
Freddy smiled back, and together they walked.  
  
"See ya tomorrow or something like it," Freddy said walking towards the door.  
  
"Alrite, catch you later dude."  
  
"Night Dewey, night Zack!" Katie called sweetly.  
  
"Night!" They called back together.  
  
"See ya Zack," Freddy said with a nod.  
  
"'Til tomorrow, oh great one," Zack replied.  
  
Freddy smiled, and him and Katie walked out.  
  
"So... what do you want to do when you get to my house?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Katie turned around to Dewey who had the phone in his hand at the peak of his apartment door. "Phone."  
  
"Thanks," Katie said and headed back the 10 feet to the apartment door. She leaned in the doorway. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Katie," it was her mom. She sounded a little more serious than usual.  
  
"Hey mom," Katie replied calmly. "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to come home...don't make any stops." 


End file.
